


Sinivalas

by Fiktionaalinen



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Feels, Hurt Tony, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiktionaalinen/pseuds/Fiktionaalinen
Summary: Tony katsoi Brucen tietokonetta ja järkyttyi.





	Sinivalas

"Minä lainaan sinun tietokonettasi!" Tony huusi Brucelle, joka oli viereisessä huoneessa ja avasi Brucen valkoisen läppärin kannen. Sitä ei ollut lukittu ja se oli jollain keskustelusivustolla.

Tony järkyttyi. Hän näki sinivalaan kuvan ruudun yläreunassa ja hänelle tuli heti mieleen sinivalas peli, joka oli itsemurhapeli. Hän alkoi selaamaan Brucen sekä pelinjohtajan viestejä ja nopeasti selvisi, että Bruce oli pelannut peliä jo pitkään.

Tonyn hengitys kiihtyi hänen katsoessa kuvia, joissa Bruce oli viillellyt itseään jollain tapaa tai tehnyt jotain muuta vastaavaa. Bruce oli ilmeisesti päivässä neljäkymmentä yhdeksän. Hänen tehtävänään oli viillellä lause: Pelaan sinivalaspeliä, johonkin hänen kehonsa osaan. Pelin johtaja suositteli reittä, koska se oli kookas, ettei tila loppuisi kesken.

Bruce oli saapunut huoneeseen ja käveli Tonyn taakse ja kurkkasi ruudusta. "Tony minä...", Bruce ei saanut sanottua yhtään mitään. "Minä...", hän koitti taas sanoa jotain, muttei saanut sanaa suustaan.

Tony katsoi suoraan nyt häneen päin silmät kirkkaina. Bruce kiersi katseen ja katsoi alas. "Miksi? Aijoitko... aijoitko suorittaa viimeisen tehtävän?" Hän kysyi Brucelta.

Tilanne oli hyvin outo. Bruce sulki silmänsä ja nielaisi. "Aijoin", hän kuiskasi. Bruce ei tiennyt lainkaan mitä hänen piti ajatella. Sitten hänen mieleen tuli yksi tehtävistä, päivältä 31. Ensimmäinen puukolla viiltely tehtävä.

Ilmeisesti se oli jäänyt myös Tonyn mieleen. "Oliko se totta? 31 nimittäin?" Hän kysyi ihmeissään. Tehtävä oli se, että hänen piti kirjoittaa henkilön nimi, jota hän rakasti.

"Minä... minä... olen pahoillani... ei minun pitäisi... anteeksi...", Brucen sanat takertuivat kurkkuun, kuin pähkinä. Brucen hengitys kiihtyi. Tonya selvästi haittasi, että hän rakasti tätä, enemmän kuin ystävänä.

Tony näytti nyt vielä enemmän hämmentyneeltä. Hän luuli, että tuo oli laittanut tuon nimen vain sen lyhyyden takia. "Bruce minä", Tony ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Hän ei todella tiennyt. Samalla millisekunnilla hänelle tuli hirveä olo, kun hän ei sanonut mitään.

"Pitää mennä", Bruce sanoi ja lähti silmät kyynelissä juoksemaan pois huoneesta, Tonyn luota. Tony ei älynnyt lähteä tuon perään tai edes huutaa. Hän jäi vain seisomaan siihen katsomaan ovelle päin.

Sitten parin sekunnin kuluttua hän lähti juoksemaan huoneesta ulos etsimään Brucea. "Jarvis, missä Bruce on?" Tony kysyi Jarvikselta, koska talo oli niin iso. "Älä päästä Brucea lähtemään."

"Sir, Banner on ensimmäisissä kerroksissa, mutta ovet ovat menneet lukkoon. Suosittelisin nopeutta, sillä muuten joku saattaa päästää hänet ulos tai hän voi rikkoa lasin jos todella haluaa lähteä", Jarvis vastasi Tonylle ja sai hänet siten kiirehtimään.

Tony juoksi hissille ja avasi hissin ovet, hissi oli hänen onnekseen nimittäin oikeassa kerroksessa. Tony laittoi hissin heti menemään ensimmäiseen kerrokseen. "Jarvis laita puku valmiiksi, jos minun pitääkin lähteä hakemaan Brucea takaisin jostain."

"Kyllä sir, mutta oletko varma, siitä mitä teet? Minusta tohtori Banner voi lähteä niin halutessaan", Jarvis vastasi Tonylle.

"En kysynyt sinun mielipidettäsi", Tony tiuskaisi ja hissin ovet aukenivat. Jarvis oli ihan hiljaa. Vaikka hän olikin pelkkä tekoäly, hänelle oltiin luotu tunteet ja Tony oli juuri loukannut niitä.

Tony juoksi tornin toiselta puolelta toiselle sopivasti nähdäkseen Brucen ihmettelemässä oven edessä, tai ei ehkä ihmettelemässä, mutta ennenminkin vain tuijottamassa ulos ja miettimässä lähteekö sinne vai jääkö Tonyn luokse selvittämään asian tuon kanssa, niinkuin olisi järkevämpää tehdä, mutta tämän kaltaisissa tilanteissa tunteet menivät ehkä järjen edelle, niin Tony ajattelisi luultavasti.

"Bruce, odota", Tony huusi hieman hengästyneenä, koska torni oli kuitenkin todella iso, minkä toiselta puolelta toiselle hän oli juuri äsken juossut. Tony käveli Brucen luokse, joka näytti siltä, että oli itkenyt vähän aikaa sitten, mutta saanut sen loppumaan, mikä oli tottakai hyvä Tonysta.

"Mitä? Odota mitä? Sitä, että sinä käsket minun lähteä tunteideni takia? Ymmärrän, näyttää paremmalta, jos sinä potkaiset minut ulos, enkä minä vain lähde yksin, koska haluan. Olen pahoillani siitä, edelleen. Anteeksi. Minun pitäisi pystyä hillitsemään tunteeni ja ainakin pitämään ne sisälläni, jos en pysty hillitsemään niitä. Olen pahoillani edelleen", Bruce ei antanut puheenvuoroa Tonylle. Nyt tuon silmissä olivat taas pienet kyyneleet.

"Ei älä! Älä sano noin itsellesi Bruce! Minä en aijo heittää sinua ulos, sitä paitsi minä... tunteita ei saisi pitää liian pitkään sisällään. Olisin vain toivonut, että olisit kertonut itsetuhoisuudesta, tai että se on yhä ajatuksissasi, ennen kuin alat pelaamaan peliä tai edes kertoisit pelatessasi jo. Sitä olisin toivonut", Tonyn äänensävy oli jotenkin surullinen. "Mutta ymmärrän kuitenkin, että itsetuhoisten ajatusten muille kertominen on todella todella vaikeaa ja monelle on helpompaa vain vetää liipaisinta ja tappaa itsensä. Onneksi se selvisi sentään ennen itsemurhaa. En olisi kestänyt sitä."

Bruce oli pienen hetken sanaton. Hän ei oikeasti tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. "Mikset heitä? Tai siis en ole mitenkään hyödyksi täällä sinulle, minä vain vaarannan kaikki läsnäolijat. Olen monsteri. Maailma ei olisi menettänyt mitään, vaikka kuolisinkin. Olisi vain yksi hirviö vähemmän, jota ihmiset pelkäisivät. Ihmiset rakastaisivat sitä. Kaikki vain pelkäävät minua", Bruce päätyi hieman kääntämään aihetta pois.

"Sinä olet hyvin kaukana monsterista. Olet pelastanut monia ihmisiä kuolemalta, koska olet toiminut lääkärinä. Hulk on pelastanut monia, ehkä jopa tuhansia ihmisiä kuolemalta ja sinä olet vielä viisain minun tuntemani ihminen. Ja minä välittäisin. Minä surisin todella paljon jos kuolisit. Enkä todellakaan pelkää sinua enkä myöskään Hulkia, mutten pidä pelottomuutta myöskään typeränä", Tony vastasi vuorostaan itsevarmaan sävyyn. Joka ikinen hänen sanomansa sana oli totta. Bruce Banner oli hyvin kaukana monsterista ja niin oli Hulkin.

"Ehkä sinä surisit ja välittäisit kuolemani jälkeen hetken, lyhyen hetken, kunnes tajuaisit, kuinka paljon parempi paikka maailma on ilman minua ja ilman Hulkia. Minä olen hirviö, enkä muuksi muutu. Sinä et ehkä pelkää, mutta sinun pitäisi. Saatan tappaa sinut vahingossa, jos satun vihastumaan vaikkapa laboratoriossa. Se olisi kamalaa. Ja muut pelkäävät. Jopa Rogers pelkää vähän, vaikkei sitä suostuisi myöntämäänkään ja Romanoff. Kaikki pelkäävät, paitsi ehkä sinä", Bruce huokaisi lopuksi. Hän ei pitänyt keskustelusta lainkaan. Mikä oli lopputulos? Lähtisikö hän tornista omille teilleen vai eikö.

"Minä surisin hyvin kauan, koska sinä olet minulle todella tärkeä. Se on myös syy, miksi toivon, ettet nyt tämän asian takia lähde omille teillesi", Tony sanoi siirtyen askeleen lähemmäs Brucea. "Ethän sinä lähde?" Tuo lisäsi loppuun vielä lyhyen kysymyksen.

"En tiedä, Tony. En tiedä pystynkö tunteideni takia vain viettämään aikaa lähelläsi ja elämään, kuin siivelläsi. Toivottavasti ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan", Brucen kasvoilla oli ilme, jota Bruce koitti pitää neutraalina, mutta sieltä näkyi ahdistus hieman läpi ja Tony ei tiennyt mitä tehdä.

"En osaa sanoa mitään. Toivon, että haluaisit silti olla täällä kanssani, mutta päätös on sinun", Tony totesi. "Jos haluat aikaa, että voit miettiä päätöstäsi niin saat sitä", Tony lisäsi vielä.

"Sitä tarvitsen. Kerron sinulle, kun tiedän mitä teen", Bruce Banner totesi rauhallisena ja lähti kävelemään takaisin torniin päin.

Tony kuitenkin pysäytti hänet. "Muista sitten, että sinun ei tarvitse miettiä, mitä minä ajattelen siitä jos jäät tai jos lähdet. Mitä teetkään pysyt silti aina minulle tärkeänä ystävänä. Ymmärräthän sen?" Tony kysäisi vielä tuolta varmistaakseen asian.

"Ymmärrän", Bruce sanoi ja poistui. Tony epäili, että hän ajattelisi silti, sitä mitä Tony hänestä ajattelee. Se oli kuitenkin ymmärrettävää kaikkien paljastuksien jälkeen.

Tony lähti vähän Brucen perässä, mutta hän meni keittiöön päin. Hän ei ollut syönyt mitään pitkään aikaan, joten hän ajatteli, että hänen kannattaisi myös syödä jotain. Siellä oli vain Clint Barton teekupin äärellä.

"Sinä et kertonut hänelle. En ymmärrä sinua. Olet todella läpinäkyvä ja olet ollut ennen playboy, miksi nyt siis et myönnä tunteitasi. Voisit ihan hyvin myöntää, varsinkin kun tiedät, että hän vastaa niihin. Mitä siis pelkäät?" Barton puhui, niinkuin olisi salakuunnellut kaksikkoa, niinkuin luultavasti olikin.

"Sinä salakuuntelit? Olet agentti, mutta luulin, että voisit jättää sen edes vapaa-ajallasi. Ettet salakuuntelisi silloin, kun et ole töissä. Luulin, että sinä et olisi niin kiinnittynyt työhösi perheesi takia. Olin selvästikin väärässä. Olen pettynyt", Tony vastasi tuolle ja meinasi kääntyä heti ympäri takaisin sinne mistä tuli.

"Et ole ainoa, joka on huolestunut Brucen takia. Ehkä on hyvä, että olen tarkkaillut hänen tietojaan ja seurannut häntä, sillä muuten jos et olisi selvittänyt Sinivalaspeliä niin hän olisi huomenna kuollut", Barton tokaisi.

"Mitä helvettiä?!" Tony huusi ja pamautti nyrkit pöytään. Ilmeisesti joku kuuli, sillä pian Thor ja Natasha olivat molemmat ovella kyseliään näköisinä.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Natasha Romanoff kysyi heiltä kahdelta, enimmäkseen Clintiltä. Tuo vilkaisi heitä ja kiinnitti eniten huomiota Tonyyn, joka oli silminnähden vihainen.

"Ei mitään. Tony mennään selvittämään tämä asia rauhassa jonnekin. Ellet halua, että hekin tietävät pian", Barton uhkasi ja niin kaksikko lähti pois huoneesta toiseen, tällä kertaa äänieristettyyn, huoneeseen.

"Sinä tiesit?! Mistä lähtien? Miksi vitussa, et pysäyttänyt häntä? Annoit hänen pahoinpidellä itseään ja samalla väität, että olet huolestunut hänestä. En pysty uskomaan tätä", Tony huusi ja luuli, ettei heidän lisäkseen kukaan kuullut, olihan huone äänieristetty, mutta jos oli jo valmiiksi huoneen sisällä niin kyllä kuuli, niinkuin Bruce sillä hetkellä, joka oli makuuhuoneen vaatehuoneessa, joka ei erottunut huoneesta miteenkään, muuten kuin, että he eivät huomanneet toisiaan verhon takia.

"Tiesin jo jostain päivästä neljä tai jotain. Sen jälkeen olen tsekannut päivittäin salaa tehtävän ja niin edespäin. Halusin odottaa, että jos asia sinulle selviäisi niin miten reagoit. Bruce ei vieläkään tiedä, että minä tiedän. Usko pois olisin pysäyttänyt hänet ja puhunut hänelle tänään illalla seuraavan päivän tehtävästä. Minä olen hänestä huolestunut, mutta sinun sanasi merkitsee paljon enemmän kuin minun. Saatan kuulostaa typerältä, mutta olen aika varma, ettei hän äskeisen jälkeen varmasti aijo viillellä itseään vähään aikaan. Toivottavasti ei enää ikinä. Minä haluan vain hyvää teille ja en ole kiinnittynyt työhöni koko aikaisesti. Kaikki eivät näe Brucea sellaisena, kuin me. Sinulle selviää vielä, mitä tarkoitan. Olen vain seurannut häntä ja sinua ja toivonut parasta", Barton sanoi. Hänellä oli epäilys, että Bruce oli huoneessa, koska Jarvis oli kertonut hänelle ennen Tonyn tuloa keittiöön, että Bruce oli yhdessä talon äänieristetyistä huoneista ja tämä tuntui luontevimmalta. Varmuuttan Clintillä ei kuitenkaan ole.

"En silti ymmärrä sinua. Entä jos en olisikaan saanut tietää, vähän täpärällehän jo muutenkin meni. Tai entä jos Bruce olisikin päättänyt tehdä tehtävän päivän aikaisemmin?" Tony kommentoi. Hän ei vain pystynyt ymmärtämään Clintia.

"Ah. Mutta ei sen paremmin sinun reagointisikaan tänään mennyt. Mikset kertonut tunteistasi? Hän vastaa niihin, sen jo tiedät", Clint totesi.

"En halua pilata mitään. Tai siis mitäs sitten, vaikka rakastaisimme toisiamme ja niin edespäin", Tony totesi.

"Et pilaisi mitään vaan loisit jotain uutta. Ja mitä nyt yleensä rakastavaiset tekevät, seurustelevat. Oletko ikinä kuullut käsitteestä?"

"Bruce on erillainen. Hän ei haluaisi sellaista samanlaista kliseista seurustelua, kuin muilla on."

"No tee siitä erillaista. Sinä pystyisit siihen. Sinun pitää vain kertoa tunteistasi. Sen pitäisi olla tämän jälkeen helppoa."

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

Clint madalsi äänensä kuiskaukseksi, ettei Bruce kuulisi. "Epäilen, että hän on täällä tai oli, tuolta vaatehuoneestahan pääsee pois sitä salaovea pitkin."

Tony kääntyi sinne päin. "Älä mene sinne. Etsi hänet myöhemmin käsiisi, kun tiedät mitä itsekin sanoisit", Clint totesi hiljaa.

"Tiedän, mitä sanoisin nytkin", Tony väitti vastaan.

"Tiedätkö todella? Miksi minua sitten epäilyttää todella paljon, että sinä edelleen epäilet itseäsi."

×××

Myöhemmin samana päivänä Bruce koputti Tonyn huoneen oveen ja Tony meni avaamaan.

"Minä lähden", tuo ilmoitti heti sen enempää sanomatta. Tony viittoi hänet sisään ja sulki sitten oven tämän perässä.

"Sinä kuulit, etkö kuullutkin?" Tony kysyi sen enempää ajattelematta, sitä mitä hänen kannattaisi kysyä tai sanoa siinä tilanteessa.

"Niin", Bruce sanoi pelkästään. Ei hänen olisi välttämättä kannattanutkaan sanoa mitään muuta.

Tony huokaisi ja sipaisi hiuksiaan lyhyesti. "Miksi siis lähdet?" Tony kysyi, kuin olisi tyhmä.

"Nyt en varsinkaan voi olla lähelläsi ajattelematta sitä, miten pahasti minä mokasin", Bruce koitti hymyillä surullisesti, mutta se ei onnistunut ja Bruce vähänkuin vahingossa paljasti surun sisällään. Hän taisi todella luulla, että hän oli mokannut.

"Et sinä ole mokannut millään lailla", Tony sanoi pelkästään, eikä lisännyt muuta, niinkuin hänen ehkä pitäisi. Tony astui pienen askeleen sivulle, vaikkei tarkoittanut eleellä yhtään mitään.

"Kyllähän olen. Tämä kaikki on minun syytäni. Minä aloin sinivalaspelin, toteutin tehtävät, paljastin sinulle tunteeni ja kaikkea. Mikä tässä ei olisi minun syytäni? Se on oleellisempi kysymys minun mielestäni", Bruce totesi.

"Se miksi alotit sinivalaspelin on oma asiasi, mutta syy siihen on varmasti ympärilläsi. Sinun lähelläsi olevat ihmiset ovat saaneet sinut siihen pisteeseen, minä mukaan lukien, joten syyttäisin ennemmin itseäni, kuin sinua. Eikä tunteiden paljastaminen ole mikään paha asia", Tony totesi.

"Hulk. Hulk on syy miksi aloitin pelin, ei muut ihmiset ympärilläni, etkä varsinkaan sinä. Minä melkein en ruvennut pelaamaan peliä takiasi", Bruce vastasi. He vain katsoivat toisiaan hetken ilman mitään sanoja.

"Mutta et kuitenkaan. En tehnyt sitä, mitä minun pitäisi parhaana ystävänäsi tehd-" Bruce keskeytti Tonyn.

"Kukaan ei olisi pystynyt siihen", Bruce toteaa.

"Oletko yhä lähdössä?" Tony kysyi vähän tyhmänä Brucelta. Hän toivoi, että Bruce muuttaisi mielipiteensä, eikä lähtisikään, mutta jo ennen kuin Bruce vastasi Tony saattoi aavistaa, mitä siihen vaadittaisiin, eikä hän ollut varma pystyikö hän vielä antaamaan sitä.

"Kyllä." Ei muuta. Vain se yksi sana ja Tony alkoi tuntea olonsa toivottomaksi. Hän ei halunnut, että Bruce lähtisi. Se olisi ehkä viimeinen asia, mitä hän haluaisi.

"Miten voin muuttaa mielipitesi, ettet lähtisikään?" Tony kysi Brucelta hieman huolestuneena. Hän oli varma, että Bruce tulisi lähtemään Tonyn luota ehkä jopa ikuisiksi ajoiksi ja löytäisi jostain toisen rakkauden ja kaikki olisi helpompaa.

Ajatus sai Tonyn jostain syystä mustasukkaiseksi. Sitten Tony vasta kunnolla sisäisti syyn. Hän todella rakasti Brucea. "Et voi tehdä mitään ja sanot, että hyväksyisit, mitä ikinä päätänkin", Bruce totesi vastaukseksi.

"Minä hyväksynkin, mutta pidän siitä vaihtoehdosta, että jäät niin huomattavasti enemmän, kuin siitä, että lähtisit", Tony totesi ja näytti vähän anelevalta, mutta hän ei tiennyt, mitä hän tekisi. Hän ei tiedä mitä paljastaisi Brucelle.

Bruce ei vastannut mitään. Hän vain astui ovelle päin. "Lähden nyt heti", hän totesi ja poistui ovesta. Tony seurasi häntä ulko-oville asti.

"Voit aina tulla tänne, mikäli haluat", Tony sanoi Brucelle.

"Muistan sen... no hyvästi, tältä erää Tony", Bruce vastasi ja Tony ei edelleenkään tiennyt, mitä tehdä.

Tony halasi Brucea, joka vaikutti aluksi hirveän jäykältä kosketuksesta, mutta rentoutti sitten lihaksia enemmän. "Hyvästi Bruce." Sitten Bruce lähti.

×××

"Mitä olet mennyt tekemään?" Clint kysyi. Hän oli selvästi taas salakuunnellut heitä.

"Miten niin? Bruce päätti itse, että halusi lähteä", Tony kohautti olkapäitään ja koitti peitää vihaa, jota hän tunsi sillä hetkellä suunnattomasti.

"Sen jälkeen, kun hänelle selvisi, että sinä rakastat myös häntä, muttet halua olla hänen kanssaan yhdessä. Etkä ottanut aihetta teidän juttusillanne edes puheeksi. Sinun tunteitasi. Se saa Brucelle aikaan mielikuvan, että sinä ehkä edelleen pelkäät häntä tai, et vain halua olla hänen kanssaan. Se ei suoranaisesti helpota hänen tilaansa, vaikka annoitkin hänelle mahdollisuuden jäädä. Se olisi auttanut huomattavasti, jos olisitte edes puhuneet siitä, mutta sinä jänistit. Olet pelkuri!" Clint huusi viimeiset sanat.

Tony käveli Clintin luokse ja nappasi tuon paidankauluksista kiinni. "Puhuisit vain omasta puolestasi", Tony sanoi sanat hiljaisella äänellä ja tönäisi sitten Clintin maahan.

Rogers ryntäsi heidän luokseen toisesta huoneesta. "Mitä on tapahtumassa? Mitä teidän kahden välillä oikein on? Olette nyt jo kaksi kertaa riidellyt. Mitä on tapahtunut?" Tuo kysyi kovalla, hieman haastavalla äänellä. "Ja missä Banner on?"

"Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Pieni riita vain. Saamme sen varmaan selviteltyä pian", Clint totesi itsevarmalla äänellä.

"Miten Bruce tähän liittyy?!" Tony kysyi kovalla äänellä Steveltä. Olihan tuo hänet maininnut hetki sitten.

"Kuulin, että hän oli lähtemässä pakoon. Saittekö hänet pysäytettyä?" Steve kysyi, kuin muina miehinä.

"Mitä minä sanoin", Clint kuiskasi hiljaa Tonylle. Tony ei ymmärtänyt. Hänelle oli annettu olettaa, että Bruce oli täällä vapaasta tahdostaan, eikä pakotettuna.

"Mitä helvettiä, Rogers!? Hän ei ollut lähtemässä pakoon yhtään mitään, hän vain halusi lähteä ja en todellakaan pakottaisi häntä jäämään. HÄN OLI TÄÄLLÄ VIERAANA, EI VANKINA", Tony huusi viimeiset sanat päin Steven naamaa.

"Meidän pitää pysäyttää hänet. Hän on liian suureksi vaaraksi muille", Steve vastasi hälle.

"Jarvis, puku nyt."

Ei kulunut pitkääkään aikaa ennen, kuin puku oli jo Tonyn päällä. "Bruce on vapaa menemään jos haluaa, häntä ei ole pakotettu olemaan täällä. Hän on vapaa, niinkuin kaikki muutkin."

"Väistä nyt vielä, kun voimme hakea hänet takaisin turvallisesti."

"En."

"Clint sano hänelle jotakin", Steve vaati kärsimättömästi Clintiä. Tilanne oli kaikkien mielestä hyvin outo.

"Tony... tiedät mitä tehdä", Clint totesi ainoastaan. Hänkin oli hyvin selkeästi sitä mieltä, että Brucea ei saisi hakea takaisin. "Häntä ei saa hakea takaisin. Mieti miltä se kuulostaisi, jos hänelle kerrottaisiin, että sinä yritit estää hänen takaisin tuloaan. Äskeisen jälkeen", tuo vielä lisäsi.

"Tiedän", Tony sanoi molemmille. "Jarvis lukitse kaikki ovet ja Rogersin yhteydet radiopuhelimella ja puhelimella kaikille", Tony sanoi ainoastaan Jarvikselle.

"Kyllä, sir", tuo vastasi.

"Päästä minut ohitsesi", Rogers vaati. Ja näytti siltä, että saattaisi väkivoimaisin keinoin päästä ihan juuri ovelle.

"En."

"Päästä minut ohi, niin asia hoituu sillä helposti."

"En päästä sinua ohitseni."

Rogers otti radiopuhelimensa esille. "Sir, meillä on ongelma", tuo totesi radiopuhelimeen, mutta huomasi samalla, että se oli epäkunnossa. "Stark! Suljitko sinä radiopuhelin yhteyteni?" Tuo kysyi vihaisena.

"En sulkenut", Tony vastasi totuuden mukaisena. Eihän hän sitä sulkenutkaan, vaan Jarvis. "Jarvis sulki."

"Jarvis, sinun pitää avata se nyt heti", Steve koitti käskeä Jarvista, mutta Jarvis ei ollut hänelle lojaali.

"Olen pahoillani, sir, mutta herra Starkin käsky on ylimmäinen", Jarvis vastasi kohteliaasti niinkuin aina.

"Eikö sinulla ole sen vertaa omaa vapautta, että voisit sen tehdä vuokseni, koko maailman turvallisuuden vuoksi?" Rogers kysyi sitten tuolta. Hän alkoi turhautua.

"On sir, mutta uskon, että Starkin ratkaisu on parempi, kuin sinun ja olen täydellisen lojaali Starkille", Jarvis vastasi ja Tony hieman rentoutui. Vaikka hän olikin ollut ilkeä tuota kohtaan päivällä tuo ymmärsi sen ilmeisesti, eikä ollut vihainen.

"Herra Stark, Tohtori Banner on nyt turvallisessa paikassa hänelle S.H.I.E.L.D.in kannalta. Epäilen, että hän ei tule ikinä palaamaan", Jarvis sanoi ja se mursi Tonyn täydellisesti.

Tonyn silmiin tulivat kyyneeleet, mutta onneksi niitä ei näkynyt puvun takia. "Selvä. Sitten voit avata ovet ja laittaa Rogersin laitteet toimintaan."

"Selvä sir."

Steve lähti ja Clint jäi katsomaan Tonya. "Olen pahoillani", tuo sanoi. Hän poistui myös, niinkuin Stevekin.

Iron Man puku aukesi ja Toy romahti lattialle itkemään. Hän oli mokannut täydellisesti. Entä jos hän ei näkisi enää ikinä Brucea? Entä jos tuo tekisi itsemurhan?

×××

Seuraavat kolme kuukautta olivat Tony Starkin elämän vaikeimmat. Silloin, kun hän ei ollut itkemässä Brucen takia hän joko joi itseään humalaan tai veti jotain vielä vahvempaa. Hän oli viillellyt itseään myös helpottaakseen kipua.

Hänen ympärillään olevat ihmiset alkoivat olla epätoivoisia, koska hän oli koko ajan huonommassa ja huonommassa kunnossa, eikä mikään tuntunut auttavan. Vielä kamalampaa oli, kun Clint Barton oli ainoa, joka tiesi syyn tuon uuteen käyttäytymiseen, eikä hän viitsinyt kertoa sitä muille.

Muut arvailivat, että se oli vain jonkinlainen romahdus liiallisesta työnteosta ja muistojen palaamisesta takaisin vielä se, että Bruce lähti. Tosiasiassa ainoa syy oli Brucen lähtö.

Varsinkin Clint oli epätoivoinen. Hän ei halunnut kertoa muille, mutta ei voinut hirveästi etsiäkään Brucea, ilman kertomatta muille. Hän luotti siihen, että jos Bruce välittäisi tuo saattaisi palata, sillä kuuluisan Iron Manin romahduksesta on lehdet täynnä tietoa.

Clint oli koittanut puhua järkeä Tonylle, mutta tuo ei tuntunut kuuntelevan sitten lainkaan.

Pepper oli onneksi saanut Jarviksen kanssa hoidettua niin, että Stark Industries oli tauolla ja Tony ei voisi koittaa jatkaa työskentelyä, ennen kuin kaksikosta edes toinen olisi samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan. Tosin tähänkään mennessä Tony ei ollut kiinnittänyt työntekoon huomiota.

Nick Fury oli yrittänyt kaikkea saadakseen järkeä Tonyn päähän. Hän oli menettänyt juuri viisaimmat kaksi Kostajaa ja sen lisäksi kaksi taisteluissa hyvin hyödyllistä.

Furykään ei ollut kuitenkaan onnistunut löytämään Brucea eikä saamaan Tonya työkuntoon. Se alkoi jo hieman näkyä, että Kostajat eivät saaneet niin paljoa hommia tehtyä, kuin niitä olisi ja tiedepuoli oli miinuksella.

×××

Kuitenkin yhtenä yönä Bruce Banner saapui takaisin juuri sopivaksi löytääkseen ambulanssit Kostajien tornin alapäässä. Paareissa kuljetettiin miestä ja se oli Tony.

Bruce juoksi pyörtyneen Tonyn luokse. Paareja kantoi Steve ja Clint. "Mitä on tapahtunut?" Tuo kysyi nopeasti.

Clint oli pudottaa paarit, kun näki Brucen. "Sinä olet palannut", tuo vain totesi ensiksi. "Hän oli viillellyt itseään tällä kertaa pahemmin kuin ennen ja löysimme hänet verilammikosta pyörtyneenä."

"Mitä?!" Bruce huudahti ja kiiruhti Tonyn vierelle. Hän katsoi tuota. Uusin haava oli oikeassa kädessä. Siinä oli kolme sanaa, mutta niistä ei saanut veren määrän takia selvää. Ympäri tuon kehoa oli mustelmia, vanhoja viiltojälkiä ja paljon huumeiden ja alkoholin käytöstä johtunutta riuhtuneisuutta.

"Missä olet ollut?" Steve kysyi kiinnittäen huomion enemmän Bruceen, kuin Tonyyn.

"Pienessä maassa nimeltään Latvia. Mutta mitä ihmettä Tonylle on tapahtunut?" Bruce käänsi aihetta pois itsestään.

"Vähän sen jälkeen kuin lähdit Tony romahti täydellisesti ja sen jälkeen hän on vetänyt vähän kaikenlaista. Olemme koittaneet saada hänen päähän järkeä, mutta turhaan", Steve selitti.

Bruce ei pystynyt vastaamaan mitään. Oliko Tony vain saanut kohtauksen vai kenties romahtanut hänen takia? Vai oliko jotain tapahtunut?

"Bruce meidän pitää puhua kahden kesken mahdollisimman pian."

×××

Clint ja Bruce menivät yhteen sairaalaan tyhjään huoneeseen juttelemaan. "Tony tarvitsee sinua", Clint sanoo heti oven sulkeuduttua.

Bruce katsoo Clintia vähän ihmeissään. Hän ei ihan ymmärtänyt, mitä tuo tarkoitti. "Anna kun selitän. Vähän sen jälkeen, kun lähdit Steve koitti lähteä hakemaan sinua takaisin, kahlitsemaan sinut torniin, mutta Tony ja minä estimme häntä, koska sinä ansaitset vapauden, niinkuin kaikki muutkin maailman ihmiset. Sitten Jarvis kuulutti, että olet turvassa jossain kaukana - tässä kohtaa lähdöstäsi oli mennyt ehkä vartti - ja, ettet luultavasti ikinä palaisi Tony murtui. Steve lähti ja minäkin. Myöhemmin Jarvis kuitenkin kertoi, että Tony oli jäänyt siihen itkemään tunneiksi. Niin älyttömältä, kuin se kuulostaakin. Sitten Tony alkoi juomaan enemmän, kuin koskaan. Juominen muuttui huumeisiin ja kun nekään eivät enää tuntuneet auttavan niihin ja juomiseen yhdistyi viiltely. Olen koittanut saada häntä monien muiden joukossa lopettamaan, mutta tuloksetta. Ainoa selitys on se, että hän vain tarvitsee sinua. Hän on tuhat kertaa pahemmassa kunnossa kuin sen jälkeen, kun Pepper lähti. En osaa selittää, mutta niin", Clint koitti varmasti selittää kaiken, mutta Brucesta hän jätti jotain olennaista pois.

"Miksi? Miksi hän tarvitsisi minua?" Bruce kysyi. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että Tony rakastaisi häntä niin paljon, että hän menisi sen takia tuollaiseen kuntoon tai, että hän rakastaisi tuota yhtään.

"Hän voi kertoa itse, kun hän herää", Clint vastasi pelkästään. Clint ei edelleenkäön pitänyt muiden asioiden paljastamisesta ilman asian osaisen lupaa.

"Se ei ikinä onnistu. Siinä ei ikinä käy niin. Hän olisi voinut kertoa tarvitsevansa minua triljoona kertaa ja se olisi mahdollisesti estänyt lähtöni, mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä. Ei se mene niinkuin saduissa", Bruce tokaisi takaisin hieman turhautuneena.

"Rakastatko häntä yhä?" Clint kysyi ohittaen ihan kokonaan sen mitä Bruce oli juuri äsken sanonut. Hän voisi vastata siihen myöhemmin.

Brucen ei tarvinnut edes miettiä vastaustaan. Se tuli aivan ilmiselvästi hänen mieleensö. "Kyllä. Rakastan häntä todella paljon", Brucesta tuntui oudolta sanoa se.

"Niin paljon, että pystyt ilmaisemaan sen hänelle?" Clint tarkensi kysymystään.

"En halua pilata mitään paljastamalla. Se ei mennyt viime kerralla ihan hirvittävän hyvin", Bruce totesi.

"Viime kerralla se paljastui samassa, kun se, että seuraavana päivänä olisit tehnyt itsemurhan ja olit viillellyt tekstin käteesi. Se ei nyt ole mikään kaikkeista romanttisin paljastus. Sinun pitäisi kyllä kertoa", Clint sanoi. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti kelloa.

"Siitä tuli mieleeni, että eikö Tonyn käteen oltu viillelty jotkut kolme sanaa. Haluaisin tietää, että mitä siinä lukee. Mitkä sanat ne ovat", Bruce muisti ja kaksikko lähti nopeasti huoneeseen, missä Tony oli.

Heitä ei ensin meinattu päästää, mutta sitten heidät päästettiin. Bruce meni Tonyn toisen käden luokse, johon oli kuitenkin laitettu jo side.

"Ennen siteen vaihtoa huomasitteko, mitä hänen haavassaan luki. Siinä oli joku teksti, mikä?" Bruce kysyi hoitajilta huoneessa. Yksi hoitaja otti paperin, jossa sanat lukivat:

Auta minua Bruce. Bruce kääntyi välittömästi Tonyyn päin antaen paperin eteenpäin Clintin nähtäville.

"Hän ymmärsi sen itsekin. Totta kai... hänhän on fiksu, niinkuin Sherlock Holmes", Clint vertasi Sherlockia ja Tonya.

Bruce nyökkäsi, muttei sanonut mitään.

×××

Bruce astui huoneeseen, jossa Steve oli yksin ja katsoi televisiota.

"Älä lähde enää mihinkään."

"Miksi? Etten enää vaarantaisi muita?" Bruce kysyi. Hän ei pitänyt Stevestä, varsinkaan sen jälkeen mitä Clint kertoi.

"Ei vaan Tonyn takia."

×××

Tony oli herännyt Brucen astellessa sisälle. "Minä rakastan sinua", Tony sanoi Brucen astellessa sisään.

"Minäkin sinua."

Sen jälkeen tuli suudelma.

Epilogi

"Eihän teidän suhteen aloittamisenne vaatinut, kuin melkein itsemurhan, aikamoista viiltelyä, itsemurhapelin, alkoholismin, huumeiden käyttöä, lisää viiltelyä, melkein kuoleman ja vakavan masennuksen... aika perus sanoisin", Clint nauroi Tonylle.

Tony näytti keskisormea Clintille. "Me sentään olemme nyt yhdessä. Ollaan oltu jo kaksi vuotta. Ketä on seuraava kohteesi?" Bruce kysyi kanssa.

"Ehei! Ei projekti Tonyn ja Brucen lapsen nimi tulee olemaan Clint ole vielä valmis..." Clint ilmoitti hyvin määrätietoisen näköisenä.

"Mitä vittua? Ei meillä ole lasta... varmaan koskaan ja sitä paitsi olen sitämieltä, että ensin pitää olla ainakin kihloissa..." Tony vastasi.

Siinä samassa Bruce polvistui. "Tuletko aviomiehekseni?" Tuo kysyi ja otti sormuslaatikon esille.

"Helvetti Bruce... Minä olin suunnitellut täydellisen kosimisen ja minulla on jo sormus ja kaikki, mutta sinä ehdit ensin! Ei tämän näin kuuluisi mennä..." Tony kirosi.

"Enhän nyt vaan pilaa mitä romanttisinta kosintaa, mutta muistuttaisin Tony, että sinun kuuluu vastata tässä kohtaa kyllä", Clint naureskeli ja poistui keskisormea näyttäen huoneesta.

"Kyllä", Tony vastasi Brucelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Sain tän vihdoin kirjotettuu valmiiks.


End file.
